


Dog Days

by SilentReprobate



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), M/M, Supportive Boyfriend Zack Fair, Trans Cloud Strife, Trans Male Character, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: The boys enjoy a hot day at the beach together.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Slice of Clack: July 2020





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Second week of the [Slice of Clack event](https://twitter.com/SliceOfClack). The prompt was 'Celebration' and I chose 'Vacation'. The boys deserve some cute fun in the sun.

“Come on, Spike, we’ve earned this.” Zack slides under the umbrella, standing over Cloud with a bright smile.

“Pass.” Cloud rolls onto his side to avoid looking at him. He throws his hood over his head as if that could block out someone like Zack.

He frowns.

Sitting beside his boyfriend, he reaches out, rubbing small circles on Cloud’s arm. The sweat shirt swallows his form; it’s not the typical choice for beach party attire but they’ve both seen weirder shit at Costa del Sol. Actually, he’s fairly certain Vincent hasn’t changed either. That’s a Cid problem, he thinks, as Zack takes Cloud’s hand. His main concern is how hot he feels under the touch.

“You’re gonna sweat to death,” Zack says, tugging at the hood.

It only makes Cloud curls up tighter. His arms cross over his chest, folding in on himself, as his fingers grip the fabric. He looks so small that it’s concerning.

Then it clicks.

Exhaling slowly, he turns back towards the water, watching the girls playing with Marlene and Denzel. The rest of their merry little group is scattered across the beach; the area is set aside to give them the privacy they needed. They should be out there with them. “No one’s gonna say anything, you know.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Cloud, you worked so hard to get here. You deserve to enjoy this too.”

That gets his attention as Cloud rolls onto his back, looking up at him from under his bangs. It does little to hide just how nervous he looks. Zack hasn’t seen him this way in a long while. The self-doubt really has a tight hold on him after all this time.

He crawls over Cloud and brushes his hand along his face. His thumb rubs small circles against his cheekbone before he leans down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Using it as a distraction, Zack starts pulling the sweat shirt over Cloud’s head, and throws it somewhere behind them.

“Gaia, there’s actually a man underneath all that clothing,” Zack says.

It earns a laugh. Cloud pushes against Zack’s chest to stand. “Shut up.”

Grabbing the sun screen, he grins widely, pulling their bodies close. Cloud’s still pale as hell and no one wants to deal with a bad sunburn. Well, Zack doesn’t want to, considering how much he enjoys having his hands on him. It’s why he enjoys lathering Cloud up.

“Fuck that’s cold,” Cloud hisses.

The sheepish apology that follows is ignored. Zack takes his time with the motions, applying it over his body lovingly. A generous amount goes over the scars on his chest. It’s not enough to cover them entirely but that should do the trick.

His hands linger around his pecs just a little longer, admiring the scars with a fond smile, as his thumbs runs along the pink incision lines. Zack hums. “They don’t hurt, right?”

“Not really. I’m not sore either.”

Arms wrap around Cloud’s waist in a loose hug as he leans in for a kiss. The smell of the lotion lingers on Cloud’s skin; the mix of warm sand and salt water winds on their noses that’s reminiscent of the beaches at home. Underneath all that is the familiar smell of Cloud that he can’t help nosing along his chin to get a whiff of as his mouth wanders over his skin. Teeth scrape teasingly against his neck.

Reluctantly, he pulls away. Now’s not the time for this.

Zack takes Cloud’s hand in his to pull them both from under the umbrella. The sand is hot on their feet and the sea air ruffles their hair as he inhales deeply. It’s a perfect day not to be in water. So there’s no sense waiting any longer, as he drags them both in until they’re waist deep.

Zack flops backwards into the water, creating a large splash.

“Aw, come on!” Cloud wipes the drops from his face, his nose and eyes crinkling with laughter.

“What did you expect?” Another splash of water is sent his way to punctuate the fact.

Cloud retaliates. It evolves into a full blown fight. They grab at each other, pulling and pushing, as they wrestle. The small height difference gives Zack some leverage as he tries to dunk Cloud but it’s no easy task. He’s so damn slippery.

They choke on their laughter as the water splashes around them.

He grasps at Cloud’s too big swim trunks pulling it down teasingly. It earns a yelp and gives him the perfect opportunity to throw him off his feet, sending him flailing back into the water. Neither seem ready to give up; Cloud grapples him from behind, arms tight around his neck.

Zack taps at them, “I yield!” They pull apart, breathing heavily, as they snicker between each shaky inhale. His eyes roll slowly over Cloud’s body. All that water and his hair still seems to defy gravity. It’s cute.

He bites his bottom lip with a content hum as his gaze lingers too long on Cloud’s mouth. Without a word, he closes the distance between them again, but instead of for another fight it’s to drag them into a kiss. It’s slow compared to their wildly beating hearts – each thump against their ribs seemingly in sync as Zack wraps his arms around Cloud. Their bodies are just as hot as the sun baring down on them. He can taste the salt water on his lips. He’s going to get lost in the sensations.

“I love you,” Cloud says between kisses. He holds Zack’s face, fingers catching the droplets from their wet hair, as they rock with the push and pull of waves lapping at the shore. Neither stop the smiles that spread on their faces.

“Ditto,” Zack replies. A rough shove against his chin quiets any further teasing.

Any chances to retaliate are thwarted as a particularly rough wave knock them over, forcing them apart and back under the water. Zack emerges first with a gasp of laughter. He throws his arm over Cloud’s shoulder to pull him into another hug.

“Hey guys!” Aerith and Tifa’s voice calls out from the shore. The boys look up to see them standing with Marlene and Denzel wrapped up in towels, waving at them.

“We’re gonna get ice cream. Want any?”

“Hell yeah!” Zack exclaims, intertwining his fingers with Cloud’s as he pulls them towards the group. He catches a glimpse of his boyfriend’s smile as they turn and he can’t help feeling incredibly grateful to be spending the time together with their makeshift family. Hearing Cloud’s soft laugh has him beaming. This vacation is shaping up to be a good one.

  
  



End file.
